Seven
Stormwind Secret Intelligence Service : Section 7 Service Information Name : Rémylle Grymbeard Codename : Seven Title : Si:7 Operative Classification : Active Heritage : Dwarvern, Stormpike Clan D.O.B : '''5th November, 60 '''Kin : None Home Residence : Quarters aboard The Skybreaker '''Current Operation : '''Ascertaining Horde movements within Icecrown, Keeping check on Scourge numbers, Constant service to Alliance military forces where needed (Valleys of Alterac, Basin of Arathi, Warsong Gulch). Psycological Assessment Agent Seven has undergone many Psych evaluations concluding that having a short temperement, stubborness and quite extroadinary strength enables him to shine in combat operations. His willingness to "Get tha job done lad.." is abundant and can sometime rub of onto other unit members. Reports have also shown that Agent Seven has a fundamental flaw, he's a compulsive gambler although this compulsion has yet to hinder an operation. Operational History The infiltration of Frosthold and the acquirement of local area terrained maps, using these maps Rémy was crucial in the swift removal of the orcish overlord Masha Swiftcut, leading to the capture of the mine known as Coldtooth. Extracted the captured human Wing Commander Ichman from a western tower within Frostwolf Hold. By the use of adapting a Wolf hides and foliage, Rémy fashioned a make shift Ghillie suit, waiting and watching the Orcish movements within the Frosthold for 3 days he had planned a clean escape. Due to services rendered in this Operation Agent Seven was awarded the coveted Stormpike Insignia, and was initiated into the Stormpike Operation Service. The Culling of Captain Galvangar Operation was a distaster, many Stormpike warriors were slain by the savages, their bodies hung for us all to see. Rémy offered himself up for the backlash, finally planting the seed of Galvangagars destruction. The mission was looked upon as a sucide, drawing Galvangars Lieutenants outside the confines of the heavily fortified Garrison so to leave the path open for the Stormpike Guards frontline offensive rush. The diversion by Rémy worked as intended, Captain Galvangar falling to the might of the Stormpike Guard. Rémylle Grymbeard was not seen for 3 months after the onslaught, thought to be dead. It was a clear, crisp day that Rémy Grymbeard appeared. His tales of survival and cunning were rife, non more than the "Have i ever told ye 'bout tha time I faced seven 'o them frostwolf howling bastards..' The Burning at Dawn operation saw 'Seven' take temporary lead (Due to the untimely death of SOS Commanding Officer Burnston) of Task Force Ram. 'Seven' showed extraordinary courage, ferocity and tenacity that secured a Horde task force and took control of 2 pivotal Towered buildings. The SOS loaned 'Seven' to the Silverwing Sentinels to bust a small division of the Steamwheedle Cartel that has recently begun smuggling Goblin suicide shredders into the Gulch of Warsong. Honored amongst others in the defence against the Scourge at Crusaders pinnacle, specifically reconnaissance and assassination Initiated on loan to the 7th Legion, specifically under the charge of High Captain Justin Bartlett. Criminal and Disciplinary Record Off duty drunk and disorderley Served 3 weeks for running underground gambling rackets Awards and Recognition Stormpike Insignia Has stated that awards are "trinkets are 'f poofs..." Category:Active Agents